Smooth Operator
by X-TremePower of the Shadow
Summary: Shadow is known as the school's hottest player. But when the new girl Amy shows up and turns his whole world upside down. Clearly stalking the girl just to know her, and finding out he might be in love with her. Does she trust him after she finds about his player thing? And will he stop his player ways just to be with her. New Version of The Project Girl.


Shadow leaned against the school's rail. A cigarette in between his thin lips as he watched the students walk into the building. It reminded him when he was just a freshman, but now he was a senior and the ruler of the school. He was also known as the school's hottest player, he could make any girl think he loved her and the next day, break up with her without giving a crap. But they always came back. He took a puff and pulled it from his lips just to blow the smoke out and put it right back in. "Hey yo Shadow," a voice called. Into view came Shadow's best friend Kyle, with his blonde quills and blue eyes.

"Yo Kyle." Shadow greeted, he roughly pulled out of his pocket and tossed Kyle a cigarette. Kyle thanked him and placed it into his mouth, lighting it up.

"Fiona is looking for you," Kyle said. "When will that girl stop?" Shadow groaned. When the cigarette grew smaller, he pulled it from his mouth and threw it on the ground, crushing it with his shoe. Kyle followed his moment, "When the world ends, you really made her think you loved her." Kyle added.

"Yeah, but she should know that I would never go out with her again." Shadow ran a hand through his black quills, which girls though was oh so sexy. Kyle shrugged, "Eh, it's not my fault." Shadow smiled, but rolled his crimson eyes, "Since when was it never your fault? Besides-Ow-dude what the hell?" Kyle just stood there as Shadow punched his shoulder to snap him out of his daze.

"Sorry man," Kyle said, "but look." Kyle pointed to the small figure having trouble with her locker.

Shadow nodded his head. "Never saw her before, guess she's on the list." He said before sauntering his way over to her. He heard Kyle muttered, "Dude," and smiled. Kyle didn't have the way with the ladies as he did; after all even though Kyle is his best friend, he's also his apprentice. Shadow pressed himself next to the two lockers next to the girl.

She seemed to ignore him as she struggled with her locker. He tossed his hands in his pocket and clicked the roof of his mouth with his tongue.

"What?" she snapped and went back to what she was doing.

_'Yes, totally new,'_ is what Shadow thought in his head.

"Well I saw you're having trouble with your locker and I wanted to know if you needed help." He replied.

She sighed and turned to look at him. Shadow took the time to check her out. She had long pink hair pulled in a ponytail over her left shoulder, and big, beautiful emerald eyes. She was small and fragile, but with a perfect body. She wore a tulle tiered pearl skirt with LOVE stud tee, a metallic rhinestone denim vest thrown on top and black stripped high tops.

"Look," she said snapping Shadow out of his daze, "if you have magical powers to open this stupid locker, then I will spare a conversation with you."

Shadow smirked and made the girl stepped aside. He gave the locker a punch and it opened with ease. Shadow threw a wink to her, which made her mouth wide open. "H-how did you do that?" she stuttered.

"I'm the king of the school, I know everything like the back of my hand." He bragged.

"Yeah well thanks," she said and threw some of her books in the locker and slammed it shut. She walked off and Shadow ran in front of her. "Do you need something?" she asked.

"Well duh, you said you would have a conversation with me if I helped you." He said.

The beauty nodded her head. "I did, and we just did, conversation over."

"Well can I least get your name?" Shadow asked.

She got on her tippy toes to check him out. "You're not going to stalk me if I tell you?"

He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Don't worry babe I promise I won't," he said.

"The name's Amy," she said and walked down the hall to her next class. Being a guy, Shadow couldn't help to check out her butt as she walked away. He needed to know more about her, so he went to the person he knew could help him out.

"No way," she said as she toyed with the computer. "Come on," Shadow groaned, "I really need to know something about her she's on my list."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah the list to bang girls and then break up with them." Shadow leaned on the door and looked at his friend with pleading eyes. "I didn't do that to you, remember." He said.

"Oh yes I remember, but you did it to my cousin." She said tucking a white strand behind her ear, eyes glued to the screen.

Jake put his hands up in surrender, "Hey she was willing to." The girl's name was Rouge and she was Jake's friend or sometimes would be known as his little sister. They did go out sometimes, but they decided they should just be friends. This was before his player was kicked in. "That doesn't change anything, you still broke her heart." She snapped, her blue eyes looking at him. Jake crossed the room and sat on the desk, she was clearly working on. "So will you help?" Jake said, clearly screaming on the inside, please Rouge, please. Rouge sighed. "Okay fine I'll help you." She got up from her swivel chair and opened the draws flipping through many files. "Do you know her name?" she asked.

"Her name's Amy, she has long pink hair, and big emerald eyes and long eyelashes. She has a small little mole on her neck, long legs and a-"

"Woah, woah, woah, I only asked for her name, not an entire essay." Rouge teased. "Besides, I found her,"

Shadow moved off the desk and looked at the file with her.

"Her name's Amelia Michelle Rose, born in Arizona, raised at Florida. Her mother died when she was about 6 years old, two younger siblings named Todd and Tillie ages 3, and they live in Lakeview." She said in a monotone voice. "Can you make me a copy?" he asked. Rouge did and he snatched the paper thanking her and then walked out of the door. Shadow had his eyes on the paper and read everything about her, even her personal things, that were astonishing. Shadow even read her school schedule about what classes she had next, and it seemed to be Science, well at least they both had the same class together.

The bell rang and the kids scattered, Shadow continued to walk as he read the paper to the end. After he finished he stuffed it in his bag and made his way to his class. When he opened the door Mr. Roomier was already in the middle of class.

"So that means-Ah-well it's nice for you to join as Shadow." He said sarcastically.

The ebony hedgehog smiled. "Nice to see you to Marian."

Mr. Roomier sighed and turned to the student in the middle row. "I apologize miss Rose, but you will have to be stuck with Mr. Hedgehog as your partner." Shadow walked in the back giving winks to a couple girls he passed and plopped down on the chair. "Now please focus and not distract my new student, Shadow!" he said warningly. Shadow gave an innocent smile and turned to look at who he was paired with. "Amelia Michelle Rose, fancy meeting you here." Shadow whispered. Amy looked at him, shocked, but turned her head to the teacher. "What are you doing here?" she whispered harshly.

"I go to school here, duh." He said, "Besides, I know that you're taking this class for a good application to become a doctor."

"How did you know that?" she asked.

"And that you were born in Arizona, raised in Florida and moved her with your dad Dr. Dylan, 3 year old siblings Todd and Tillie along with your step mother Rachel."

"How do you know all this?" She half yelled.

"A little birdie told me." He answered. Amy sighed and raised her hand, after Mr. Roomier's lecture of the anatomy. "Yes, Chloe?"

"May I please head to the office, I need to make a phone call."

Mr. Roomier nodded. "Sure, feel free to ask anytime."

Amy thanked him and gathered her things before leaving the room. "Hey wait up!" Shadow called and followed after her.

"Mr. Hedgehog where do you think you're going?" Mr. Roomier questioned.

"Um, I need to use the bathroom." Shadow said lamely and ran out the door. Mr. Roomier rolled his eyes, knowing there was no way to stop the boy and let him do what he wanted.

Shadow spotted her sitting down on the tile floor with her books beside her. Her knees brought to her chest. Shadow ignored the part where he caught a glimpse of her underwear. "Hey," he said coolly. Immediately Amy stretched her legs and fixed her skirt. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Well you left quickly so I wanted to see what was wrong." Shadow said.

"Well you didn't need to." She snapped.

"Well I didn't need to see your lacy panties, but I did anyway." He said rolling his eyes.

Amy blushed. Which Shadow found cute. "Whatever, look just stay away from me." She got her things and stood up realizing that he was way taller than him. "I can't do that cupcake." He flirted.

"Yes, you can, and you will." She glared before brushing her shoulder past him. Shadow watched her hips sway unconsciously and went back to checking out her butt. For some reason he was fawned of this girl and never felt like that with any other girl. She was on the top of his list now.

Plan A: Smooth Operator in action.

* * *

**This the new and improved version of The Player. Read and Review no flames. Took sometime in doing this. and yeah.**

**Ace signing out.**


End file.
